User blog:BeoBlade/GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 5
Let's see how this goes. ---- GE: Sacrifice of Tomorrow - Chapter 4 - Beoblade side. Beoblade is walking alone in order to find Arthur, who has gone insane by it's Aragami Mutation and now is killing other God Eaters and attacked Kazeshina, Beoblade is altered and anger and feels like killing Arthur and all persons who join his side on the hunt. What... is this.,, - Beoblade There was an weird corpse of God Eater, this time it was again a girl, 15 years old and her God Arc was completey in blood, she was using a Blade of the 1st Generation, possibly she tried to fight against Arthur and failed, "maybe she didnt got time to run" - Beoblade also thought, he was on the beggining of the Dead City and already saw a corpse, logically he killed many others around the field, ...help.... help... please! - a unknown man says, feeling in pain, Beoblade had to quickly ran for him, got dissapointed since it wasnt Arthur who attacked him. The man was attacked by one of the Aragamis around the area, who Arthur battled against but didnt saw him, Beoblade didnt got attention to him after that and left the man alone, the unknown asked for him thousand of times for help and bring him to Fenrir Glasglow Branch but he didnt listen to him. A strange voice again appeared on Beoblade's head. Tohmas, he is inutile, he can feed Arthur. Kill him before it's too late, kill him now before I need to control you again. Beoblade had to do it, he walked towards the dying man and said. Sorry, with it was another age, I could've save you but you cant exist anymore - Beoblade NO, PLEASE NO! ''- the man said, completely in fear beoblade did procceded and decapitated him, Beoblade in mercy for him made him die without further pain. He blamed himself and said "728" - Beoblade kept running, didnt seemsto have any changes after killing a God Eater, Nehilas is trying to control him again and with he dont kills Arthur quickly, Nehilas will overdo him. Beoblade that time heard something, possibly an Aragami getting feed. eoblade thought "This is either a Vajra or Arthur." - he in precaution go his God Arc with the BlackStoke Blood Habilty, that was almost the same he used obn the Vajra earlier in the mission against Prithvi Mata with Baluar. The sound got louder on the alleyway, the monster who was doing that sound was eating very fast, desperate. '''It's him. You know that, you has to kill him.' The voice again came over Beoblade, he after hearing it tried to stop but couldnt, he runned in the Alleyway and found Arthur, eating an Aragami and a God Eater, Beoblade got just a little surprisedabout what he was seeing, Beoblade said "HEY!" but so sign of voicecoming in Arthur. After he has eaten, he went to talk with Beoblade. Thomas... partner.... Can I go back to Fenrir? - Vaince No, you are an Aragami, I need to kill you by my own. - Beoblade THAT's SO??!!! - Vaince said, his Aragami Mutation got controlling him again. His fight against Beoblade had begun. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts